


Missing Church

by lauriegilbert



Category: Persons Unknown
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a meme where you choose a person's icon and write a drabble for it.  This was an icon of willow_kat on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Church

The little girl ran up the stairs of the church, looking utterly disheveled, and blissfully happy. She knew she was in for it when her parents saw her, but she really couldn't care.

Hearing the bells begin to peal over her head, she gasped. Everyone was getting out, and she was in no state for the entire congregation to see her. Trying to duck around the corner of the building, she knew it was too late when she heard her father calling out her name, displeasure clear in the tone of his voice.

"Father," she nodded, before continuing, "Sorry I missed church. I was busy becoming a lesbian and practicing my witchcraft."

More than her mother fainted on the steps that early Sunday morning.


End file.
